


Little Lady Paws

by Bronte, Yamina20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Art collaboration, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Romance, They're Dumb And In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/pseuds/Bronte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamina20/pseuds/Yamina20
Summary: Ladybug looks up and feels time slow to a crawl, watching as the akumatised monster uses the very limited range of motion it has in its arm to launch one last grenade at her face. Ladybug can’t move, not really, not when one arm is reaching for the sign and the other is wrapped up with her yoyo and—She opens her eyes.The world is suddenly a lot larger than it was before.A HamsterBug story!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 72
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our much awaited artist/writer collaboration between Bronte and Yamina20! Together, we wanted to create a fluffy, humourous fic featuring Marinette's and Adrien's favourite pet, a hamster! So when Ladybug gets into a "hairy" predicament when an akuma capture goes wrong, Ladrien shenanigans must ensue!
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Remind me why you thought this was a good idea?”

Surrounded by animals, Chat Noir lands gingerly on the top of a light post and scowls spectacularly, having just peeled himself off the sod in the park across from _Sacré-Coeur_. This isn’t their first animal themed akuma and it certainly won’t be their last, judging by the increasing frequency of angry protesters flooding the streets of Paris; there’s always something to protest it seems, and _Le Papillon_ was having an absolute field day targeting them all.

Today’s protest themed akuma of the hour? FrankenFur!

“Hey!” Chat rubs at the grass stain on his belly as a panicked giraffe goes running by and sticks his tongue out at the akumatised monster who’d just tossed him like a Frisbee halfway across _Marcel-Bleustein-Blanchet_ Square, “This wasn’t my idea, this was your idea!”

Ladybug throws her hands into the air, “You led it over here!”

The monster, dressed in a pseudo animal activist uniform and spouting endangered animal facts to all who would listen, throws another magic smoke bomb at a group of unsuspecting visitors, “There are too many tourists at the front of the Basilica! There’s less chance for collateral here and besides, we weren’t getting anywhere anyway. We still don’t know what the object is!”

The smoke clears to reveal a family of farm animals lying on the ground and Ladybug swoops to get out of the way of the panicking herd, landing on a tree branch, “Could it be in the protest sign it’s holding?”

Chat flexes his hand and spins his baton in his other, steadying himself, “It’s worth a shot.”

Ladybug calls for her Lucky Charm and immediately notices the strings of fairy lights hanging atop the pergola the akumatised protester is standing upon as well as the sewer grate embedded in the concrete directly across from it. Dodging a flock of ducks, Ladybug catches a red and black polka dot crowbar and swings it between her fingers, “Chat, try and tangle it up in the string of lights over there.”

Chat follows her gaze and nods once, leaping from the lamp post to the tree tops. Meanwhile, Ladybug runs over to the sewer grate and lodges the business end of the crowbar beneath the steel lip, quickly prying it open.

_“AhhhAAAAGHH!”_

Ladybug peers into the puddle of rainwater in the divot by the grate and uses its reflection to watch as Chat expertly dislodges the fairy lights and drops them unceremoniously onto the akumatised monster. The creature screams as it tangles itself in the mass of wire and glass and tosses its limbs every which way like a deranged octopus, howling curses at the top of its lungs.

Amongst all of the chaos, Ladybug launches her yoyo and wraps it around the monster’s legs, unbalancing its already lopsided stance. Chat sees where she’s going with this and drop kicks the creature in the back just as Ladybug yanks the string, causing the akuma to topple forward towards the manhole, and with another well timed feat of synchronised backflip ingenuity, the dynamic Cat and Bug duo have the monster falling headfirst into the hole and Ladybug is certain she’s got the protest sign in her sights—

“LADYBUG!”

She looks up and feels time slow to a crawl, watching as the akumatised monster uses the very limited range of motion it has in its arm to launch one last grenade at her face. Ladybug can’t move, not really, not when one arm is reaching for the sign and the other is wrapped up with her yoyo and—

It feels a little like falling into a giant tub of Perrier, the tingling sensations on her skin almost overwhelming. There’s static in her ears and panic in her heart as she closes her eyes and holds her breath against the onslaught of colours and shapes swirling passed her eyelids, a cacophony of noise so loud she can hardly stand it. She reaches up to cover her ears but there’s no moving in this strange purgatory as the world falls out from under her, shoving her to the cobbles with a thud that jars her bones. She tries to cry out but there’s no sound save for the high pitched squeak coming out of her throat like a siren, and it occurs to her suddenly that something has gone very _very_ wrong.

She opens her eyes.

The world is suddenly a lot larger than it was before.

_HELP!_

“CATACLYSME!”

Ladybug looks up just in time to see her gigantic, skyscraper of a partner disintegrate the sign with his fingers and backhand the monster into the manhole, reaching down with his monstrous hand to pick up her yoyo. Ladybug shrieks insistently as he slips his finger through the loop and tosses it at the fluttering black and purple butterfly, quickly capturing the cursed insect in his grasp. He calls the yoyo back and stares at it for several moments before bending down into a crouch, holding it out for her to see.

“Ladybug? What do I do now?”

_Throw the crowbar up into the air and say Miraculous Ladybug!_

Chat gulps, “I have no idea what you’re saying.”

Ladybug looks down at her tiny paws and does a double take, _What AM I?_

“Now _that_ I could understand,” Chat says, reaching out with his other hand. She gives him what she hopes is a truly devastating stink eye and rears up onto her hind legs with a particularly petulant squeak, “You’re a hamster.”

_A HAMSTER?!_ Ladybug’s jaw drops and her paws are on her face immediately, patting every part of her she can reach. She’s got whiskers! And huge front teeth! And fur! Fur everywhere! _Why am I a HAMSTER?!_

Chat has the gall to laugh, “Oh my god, you are so adorable.”

_I AM NOT!_

“Come on, get on my hand before someone steps on you.”

_NO!_

Chat places his open palm on the ground and beckons her forwards with his fingers, “There’s like, three elephants over there and the last thing we need is for you to get squashed.”

Indignant, Ladybug tries for several humiliating moments to cross her arms and finds herself entirely at a loss. She glares at his outstretched hand with contempt for almost as long before finally giving in and marching over, determined to stay on her hind legs like any self respecting human should. She gets a good look at her body then, the soft tuft of white fur covering her belly and her tiny hind paws. How the heck was she supposed to purify the city as a hamster?!

Momentarily distracted, Ladybug stumbles over one of Chat’s claws and falls onto all fours as the ground disappears beneath her, _HEY!_

Smiling indulgently at her little squeaks of horror, Chat brings her to eye level, “Thank you. Now, should I just throw this in the air and say Miraculous Ladybug?”

Ladybug nods in earnest, chirping as she mimes the movement with her paws. Chat tries his hardest to suppress his giggles and turns his attention back to the crowbar in his hands.

“Here goes nothing. Miraculous Ladybug!”

Ladybug tracks the crowbar with her eyes and watches as it falls back into his hand, still as spotted and corporeal as it was before. She tugs on his thumb and gestures for him to try again.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” he yells with gusto, tossing it yet again into the sky. When it falls back down in front of him, Ladybug realises with an awful sense of dread that she is very much screwed, “Ladybug? I think we have a problem.”

_No kidding!_ She tugs on her whiskers and rubs her eyes, _What are we going to do?_

Chat sighs, “I guess we can’t purify the city like this. We’ll need to go see Master Fu.”

Ladybug nods vigorously and chatters as Chat clips her yoyo onto his belt and glances away as a flock of ostriches run across the square, “And quickly! This is _otter_ _panda_ monium!”

Chat Noir’s laughter at his own puns turns to howls as Ladybug bites down on his index finger with all the prim resentfulness she can muster; she may have been turned into a hamster, but at least some things would never change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Please enjoy more of the cute, fluffy goodness of Ladybug as a hamster!

Carefully clinging to Chat’s wrist with all her strength, Chat flies passed the buildings and rooftops of the 4ème arrondissement on his way over to Master Fu’s. Ladybug tries her best to stay focused on the skyline but she soon gives up and just closes her eyes in an attempt to keep herself from getting sick to her stomach. How did Chat get around the city like this? The jarring ups and downs of his baton on the concrete below made her head spin!

Finally, Chat slows his momentum and lands in a crouch. Feeling safe enough to open her eyes, Ladybug watches from behind his thumb as Chat crawls through Master Fu’s kitchen window and somersaults over a small pile of dishes.

“Back for more tips in Mandarin, Chat Noir?”

“Not exactly,” Chat replies, setting his baton in its holster as Master Fu walks through the threshold of the room, “We have a problem.”

“I can see that,” Master Fu says, peering outside the window at the menagerie of animals blocking traffic on the streets, “I presume Ladybug has found herself in a  _ hairy _ situation?”

Chat snickers, unfurling his fingers, “She's a hamster.”

“Oh  _ deer _ ,” Master Fu responds with a wry smile of his own, stroking his beard, “There's not much we can do about this, to be perfectly honest.”

_ Nothing we can do?!  _

Master Fu glances down at Ladybug and offers up his palm, “I'm afraid not, although we should all be very lucky you didn't turn into an actual Ladybug. That would have been much worse.”

Ladybug pads over to Master Fu’s palm and sits gingerly, her little shoulders slumping forwards. How is she going to cure the damage done by the akuma if she couldn’t be changed back? How is she going to save Paris when she’s stuck like this?

Chat nods in agreement and follows Master Fu into the main parlour, “Is there any way I can cure the damage? There’s got to be something I could do.”

“The Black Cat Miraculous is capable of many things, but Ladybug’s Cure isn’t one of them,” Master Fu sits down on the bamboo mat and invites Chat to follow suit, “The fact that her yoyo let you capture the akuma is a miracle unto itself. It goes to show that you trust each other enough to allow each other to use your weapons intrinsically, which isn’t always the case with each pairing. However, I’m afraid that’s where the sharing ends.”

“So I can’t purify the city?”

“No, and neither can she,” Master Fu sets Ladybug down onto the mat and waits for her to situate herself, “She’s far too small to hold the crowbar herself. If she had been turned into an ape maybe, or a tiger…”

Chat grimaces, “So we need to find a way to make her bigger?”

“I don’t think that’s even possible,” Master Fu says with a sigh, glancing down at Ladybug’s frowning eyes. “Your best bet is to keep her close and hope that _Le Papillon_ creates another akuma that can help you in some way.”

“I can’t say that we’ve ever found an akuma helpful,” he shrugs, drawing a claw across the bamboo mat, “But I guess we don't have a choice.”

“No **,** we don't,” Master Fu reaches out and lightly rubs the pad of his finger between Ladybug’s little ears. It's a strange sensation, but not a bad one, and she leans into his touch, “These things have a way of solving themselves sometimes. This is hardly the first time a Ladybug has found herself in a bind.”

Ladybug chirps, drawing his attention to her paws as she rolls them in a circle, “You want to hear more?”

Ladybug nods eagerly and Master Fu smiles, “Before my time, I heard of a Ladybug who was turned into a stone statue. It took the entire team to find a solution, but they did in the end. The Peacock Miraculous is particularly good at bringing a person's needs to light if they’re in a tough situation and using her feathers, she and the other Miraculous that were active at the time brought her back to life.”

“It’s nice to know that the Peacock wasn’t always used for evil,” Chat says with a frown, fiddling idly with the cuffs of his boots, “But I guess we don’t have that luxury now. Are you sure you don’t have a potion or something that could help us?”

Master Fu shakes his head, “I’m sorry to the both of you. As I said, you simply have to be patient and hope  _ Le Papillon _ takes advantage of all of the strife taking place in the city.”

Ladybug sighs and it comes out as a squeak.  _ How am I going to tell my parents? _

Master Fu gives her another scritch between the ears, “We’re going to have to find a way to communicate with you. Any ideas Chat Noir?”

“A mobile phone or an iPad?” he suggests as Ladybug turns to face him. She glances down at her paws and nods, “Alright. I’ll find you one to talk on once we get you somewhere safe.”

“You won’t be able to go back to your parent’s home looking like this,” Master Fu says, pointing to the red and black earrings still adorning her ears, “It’s a risk letting anyone see you with your Miraculous still active.”

Chat Noir continues to fidget, “Will she detransform at some point?”

“I doubt it, but you never know,” he responds, “Which is why we need to keep her someplace where she can stay out of harm’s way.”

Chat looks just as puzzled as she feels, “跟我一起吗?” [Gēn wǒ yī qǐ ma? - With me?]

Rubbing her ears, Ladybug spins around and glances between the two of them with wide eyes. Did she just lose the ability to understand French all of the sudden? Or did they just…

“我 觉 那 最好.” [Wǒ jué nà zuì hǎo - I think that would be best.]

_ HEY! _ She stomps her foot and chirps up at the two of them, heedless to their guilty expressions.  _ Speak in a language I can understand! _

“Chat Noir is going to bring you to a trustworthy friend of his for safekeeping,” Master Fu explains, clasping his hands together, “You’ll be safe with him and Chat Noir will retrieve you when the time is right.”

Ladybug cheeps indignantly,  _ What about school? And I don’t want to stay with Chat Noir’s friend! I want to go home! _

“I’m sorry Ladybug, I really am,” Chat Noir’s lips twist into a grimace, “But I promise, my friend is really nice. You’ll be safe there, I know it.”

Facing no other feasible option, Ladybug slumps onto her haunches. How long would she be stuck like this? And why did this have to happen to her?

“Keep in touch,” Master Fu says to Chat Noir over her head and Ladybug has never felt so small, “I will be keeping an eye on things in the meantime. If you need any help, do not hesitate to call.”

“Yes Master,” Chat Noir climbs back onto his feet and scoops her up into his palms once again, “See you soon.”

They’re back out under the setting Parisian sun before she knows it and she clings desperately to him, drawing on all of her rodent strength as he zips through alleys and cantilevers over rooftops. He senses her distress after a minute or two and deposits her onto his shoulder, “Would it be easier for you to hold onto my collar?”

Ladybug hopes her newly acquired fur covers her blush of embarrassment as she settles against the warmth of his neck, blinking as she gets her bearings. She digs into his mardarin collar with her paws and maneuvers herself until she’s more or less straddling his zipper, her haunches resting on the top of his bell.

“Comfy?” he laughs nervously and Ladybug shivers as his voice rumbles through his chest and Adam’s apple, the sound tickling her fur. She squeaks a reluctant affirmative and he's off once again, at a slightly less breakneck pace, much to her relief.

His untamed hair grazes her own from time to time and Ladybug finds it easier to just bury her face in the notch between his collarbones and hold on for dear life. She'd be thoroughly embarrassed at the closeness of her position but she's already so out of her element that she just can't handle another blow to her ego and simply prays that Chat Noir's friend is a nice enough person and will treat her kindly while she's forced to stay with him.

"We're almost there," Chat Noir cradles her for a moment and Ladybug peeks out from behind his collar, spotting a familiar mansion on the horizon.

_ Where are we going? _

"See that big home to the left, Ladybug? That's where my friend lives."

_ WHAT?! _

"He's a really big animal lover," Chat Noir chuckles, hovering on the cusp on his baton so she can get a better view, "But his father would never let him get a pet so I think he'll be really happy to see you."

_ BUT THAT'S— _

"You already know who he is, you've saved him a hundred times from akumas. And he's a really big fan of yours too so you'll have lots of things to talk about."

_ CHAT NOIR _ ,  _ I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! _

"I promise you're going to have a great time. Adrien Agreste has wanted a hamster ever since he was little."

They land with a gentle thud on a familiar eave beside a wall of floor to ceiling windows and Ladybug feels the breath leave her lungs. 

"He's not home right now, but I'm going to leave you here anyway. When I find him, I'm going to explain everything that happened so you won't have to worry! And I promise that I'll come by to visit everyday to let you know what's going on."

Slipping in through an open window, Chat somersaults inside and walks towards the bed at the far end of the room. Ladybug's heart begins to patter in earnest, the realisation on whose bed she's about to be dropped on dawning before her eyes.

"And here you are. This will be home for the next couple of days...I'm sure it won't take any longer than that for  _ Le Papillon _ to make the next move," Chat looks around for a moment before bending down to her level, his elbows making little divots on the mattress before her, "Take it easy on Adrien, okay? I know you're not happy, but like Master Fu said, it could have been worse!"

He smiles and it's so genuine that Ladybug's indignance melts, if only a little.

"I better get going," Chat straightens and waves at her one last time, "Adrien will be back before you know it!  _ À plus _ !"

Chat Noir disappears and suddenly Ladybug finds herself alone.

In Adrien's bed.

_ As a hamster. _

ಠ_ಠ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the story and the art? Please consider following ao3bronte and yamina20-blog on Tumblr respectively for more goodness 😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with some more adorable hamsterbug! Enjoy!

_I am a hamster._

_I’m a hamster?_

_I’M A HAMSTER?!_

Gnashing her hands—no, her _paws_ —together restlessly, Paris’ leading lady turned stout-bodied rodent tries not to panic. She’s been sitting here patiently on Adrien’s bedspread for twenty minutes and so far, he hasn’t shown up to embarrass her any further. She can’t even imagine what he’s going to say when he sees her like this, tiny and furry and _naked_ , save for the earrings in her ears. One quick look in her reflection confirms what Master Fu has already told her; they’re still in their active form, which means that Tikki is just as trapped in this hamster body as she is. 

Seconds turn into minutes and Ladybug eventually gets bored of waiting, prefering to explore the world around her to keep her mind off the inevitable. She clambers up towards his pillows but doesn’t find anything of interest hiding beneath them, which isn’t all that surprising. Just because she hides things under her own pillows doesn’t mean that other people do and Ladybug flops down onto his mattress platform instead to try and find something to amuse herself with.

Which is when she spots it.

_An iPad!_

Using Adrien’s mattress frame like a firepole, Ladybug slides down the legs of the platform and plops onto her furry bum with a squeak, rubbing it gingerly. This floor is hard! And her paws aren’t nearly as agile as human hands, which makes this next part even more daunting.

_Whoa!_

This shelving unit looked _way_ smaller when she’d still been on the bed!

The iPad is on the second shelf and somehow, she needs to find a way to get up to it. If she uses his mobile charging cord as a lasso, maybe she can hook the tip of it around the corner of the cabinet and haul herself up like a mountaineer—

“Ladybug?”

The heroine-turned-hamster jolts to a halt, freezing in place. Her heart throbs like a jackhammer in her chest and she flattens herself to the floor instinctively, her eyes blown wide with fright. Adrien immediately looks stricken and runs over, sliding across the floor on his knees to where she’s more or less trying to melt between the whitewashed wooden floorboards.

“Ladybug? Oh my god, are you okay?” Adrien scoops her up with the gentlest of touches, cradling her like the most delicate piece of porcelain in creation, “Chat Noir told me about what happened to you and I promised to take care of you but—oh my god, Ladybug, are you breathing? Oh god, I’ve killed her. I gave her a heart attack and killed her!”

Watching his anxiety mount with every panicked exclamation, Ladybug wills her diaphragm inhale. He scared the living daylights out of her and now they’re both becoming hysterical and this is by far the worst thing that’s ever happened in the entire history of the known universe and nothing in the world could ever be this awful again except it is and it’s happening and—

“Oh thank god, you’re breathing,” Adrien sits back on his haunches with a sigh of relief, throwing his head back, “I thought I killed you!”

Ladybug manages to open and close her mouth several times before uttering a single squeak, her face positively simmering with embarrassment. Adrien doesn’t seem to notice, too wrapped up in his own guilt, and promptly clambers to his feet, “I’m going to put you somewhere safe, okay? It’s dangerous, being on the floor where someone could step on you.”

Still thoroughly drowning in her own humiliation, Ladybug doesn’t even protest as he gently deposits her back onto the bed again and begins to pace, “While I was coming home from my photoshoot, I was Googling how to take care of hamsters because I’ve never had a pet before—I mean,” he stops and begins to wave his hands, “You’re not a pet, you’re Ladybug, but you’re shaped like a pet and— oh my god, this is coming out all wrong.”

Adrien takes a deep breath, “Okay. I need to just…calm down. We all need to calm down and focus so we can try and figure this out.”

Watching in a mix of awe and horror, Ladybug realises that Adrien is feeling just as overwhelmed as she is.

“I really want to help you,” he finally says, rubbing furiously at the back of his neck, “But I don’t know how so…here!” Galloping over to his side table, Adrien snatches the very device Ladybug had been trying to lasso and plops it on the bed beside her, “Use the iPad! I’ll, uh…let me just find the memo app.”

Quickly swiping across the screen, a blank page awaits. Ladybug climbs on and quickly rules out using her front paws; her back paws keep hitting the other keys and messing everything up. With a frustrated huff, Ladybug stands on her hind legs and pats her claws on the backspace button until her garbled message is cleared.

**hi adrien** , she hops back and forth across the sensitive glass, the pads of her tiny paws hitting each key with a satisfying thunk, **im so sorry chat did this to you**

“What?!” Adrien reels back, panicking once again, “No no! This is fine. This is great! It’s no problem, watching over you. No no, I’m the one who should be sorry! I almost gave you a heart attack!”

Ladybug glances up at his cherry stained cheeks before tapping the enter button and continuing onto the next line, **this is my fault i never should have got hit**

“But you did,” Adrien fiddles with his hands, his fingers practically twitching with the need to be useful, “And we’re going to figure this out. Chat Noir said he’s going to come by when Le Papillon makes another akuma and pick you up. He’s hoping the next one will be useful and maybe you’ll be able to turn back!”

Ladybug can’t deny that Adrien’s earnestness is infectious, **i hope so**

“I know so,” he assures her, blinding her with one of his one-hundred watt grin, “You can count on Chat Noir. He’d do anything for you! He’s probably out there right now, looking for an answer!”

Running the tips of her claws through the fur on her forearms, Ladybug’s lips begin to curve up at the edges as she types, **i trust him to help me**

“You do?” 

Consumed with her tap dance along the keyboard, Ladybug completely misses the flush on his features, **i do but dont tell him i said that**

Adrien dips his head to the side and Ladybug’s knees quake at the sight, “How come? He would love to know that you trust him!”

**he knows** , Ladybug has to look away just to get a hold of herself, **but if i tell him his head will get too big**

Adrien begins to snicker and sits down alongside her, “I guess you’re kind of right. He probably loves getting compliments from you.“

Ladybug doesn’t bother typing out her answer, instead offering him an enormous nod; Chat Noir is and always has been a sucker for kind words.

Glancing towards the darkening sky, Adrien’s traitorous stomach begins to rumble, "Nathalie is going to call me down for dinner soon. What should I bring back for you?”

Ladybug shrugs, honestly stumped, **what do hamsters eat**

“Good question,” Adrien scoots beside her and Ladybug’s heart leaps into her chest at the proximity, “Let’s Google it! Here,” Adrien gently lifts Ladybug up by the waist and sets her on his knee as he picks up the tablet with his other hand, propping it up in front of them for both of them to see. “Seeds, nuts, fruits and vegetables. That should be easy enough to smuggle back up into my bedroom.”

Ladybug turns her attention away from the tablet and gazes back up at Adrien, marvelling at just how huge he is for a moment. Everything is so much bigger when you’re a hamster — she gets that — but it doesn’t really click until you’re unwillingly forced to become one at the hands of an evil mastermind bent on terrorizing Paris.

“Uh, Ladybug? Are you okay?” Adrien’s enormous hand curls around her body and Ladybug desperately hopes he can’t feel her heart hammering through all of her silky fur, “You’re kind of zoning out on me.”

Squeaking a stammering apology, Ladybug tries and fails to gather her composure. And how can she? Adrien has his huge, warm hand wrapped around her body and she’s practically shaking with nervous energy, every synapse overwhelmed with the giddy excitement of being in love. This is both the best and worst day of her life and for what it’s worth, she’ll have to remember to bring Chat some extra pastries as a thank you once she’s back to her regular size.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t want to leave you on your own if you’re not,” Adrien says and Ladybug melts at the concern in his voice. How did he come to be so unconditionally kind? And thoughtful? And so extremely good looking?

He must sense the way her tension drains from her body and he sighs in relief, gracing her again with his beautiful smile, “Alright, I’m going to leave you on the bed, okay? And you can watch or do whatever you want with my iPad. Mi casa es su casa, right?” he laughs, rubbing at the back of his neck, “Anyway, I won’t be long and when I come back, I’ll bring you something to eat and maybe we can watch a movie together? Would you like that?”

Ladybug nods, folding and refolding her little paws as she imagines the two of them watching a movie together. What would they watch? Would she sit beside him? Would he let her sit on his knee again?

“Perfect!” Adrien practically vibrates, setting Ladybug back down on his bedspread beside the iPad, “I’ll be back, Ladybug. See you soon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Yamina and Bronte both hope you're enjoying the cute art and the Ladrien goodness!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! And please visit Bronte's tumblr (ao3bronte) and Yamina20's tumblr (yamina20-blog) for more art and stories!


End file.
